None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is an adjustable width rolled paper dispenser having a central adjustable locking rod captured between a pair of adjustable side brackets contained in the mounting base, the side brackets having locking channels to capture and secure the slotted ends of the adjustable locking rod, preventing the displacement of the adjustable locking rod from the side brackets when dispensing a segment of the rolled paper.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to paper towel dispensers. A first prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,603 to Smegal, discloses a paper towel dispenser incorporated into a cabinet, wherein the cabinet has a slot for the rolled paper to emerge, the paper towels mounted on a dispenser within the cabinet.
Four spring-loaded roller rods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 925,105 to Kaufman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,122 to McConnell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,059 to Lusebrink and U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,083 to Ridenour, all of them having two components bias apart by a spring, the rolled paper placed on the roller rod and the rod placed between two fixed brackets.
Rolled paper dispenser brackets are disclosed in three U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,676 to Mayer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,168 to Rutherford, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,976 to Duck. The Mayer patent is a simple bracket having two pivotally mounted side brackets engaging a mounting base. The Rutherford patent includes a spring means to draw the two side brackets into each other with a spring tension. The Duck patent involves a first spring included to draw the side brackets together and a second spring to tension the side brackets towards the mounting base. Duck also discloses an adjustable threaded retaining ring to provide a third adjusting tension to tighten the rolled paper firmly within the side brackets.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a rolled paper dispenser which securely attaches the rolled paper to the dispenser preventing accidental displacement of the rolled towel from the dispenser during the dispensing process. A second objective of the invention is to provide an adjustable dispenser to accommodate rolled paper products of variable size.